ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ode of Life Bestowing
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions de:Die Antwort-Odefr:L'écho des âmes perdues }} Walkthrough *Examine the door to enter the battlefield. **Located (F-10) Upper Delkfutt's Tower **Six (6) players are permitted to enter one battle, with a 30 minute time limit and there is no level restriction. **Buffs granted by spells and abilities will wear upon entry. Item-based buffs and food will not. **'No EXP is lost on death.' **Any player can join, including those that do not have an Omnis stone or even the expansion. ::*Players repeating this mission will not receive the Ebon Key unless they have the Omnis stone prior to entering the battlefield. :*The Omnis stone is used upon entry. If you fail the fight, you will need to repeat the previous mission to re-obtain an Omnis stone. :**Note: As of the March 2010 update, players who have beaten the add-on scenario can purchase an Omnis stone without climbing Delkfutt's tower again. The Battle :Ode of Life Bestowing Strategies and discussion. *The fight is against the Seed Crystal. The Seed Crystal remains stationary in the center of the battlefield. It has approximately 25,000 HP. :*The Seed Crystal's melee attacks are Area of Effect, cause Knockback and pierce shadows. :*Casts all Tier-III -ga Black Magic. :*Uses two damaging Area of Effect TP attacks: Seed of Nihility and Seed of Judgment for 200-400 damage and 700-1300 damage respectively. :*Please note anyone caught within the range of Seed of Nihility will find their job abilities' recast timers set to their maximum. ::*It is possible to avoid the AoE attacks by standing near the entrance or in the corners of the room. The Seed Crystal's attacks have a maximum distance of 17 yalms. :*The Seed Crystal is not affected by Sneak Attack. :*It possesses low evasion. Melee-burn parties recommended to focus on attack rather than accuracy. :*Resistant to most enfeebling effects, such as Slow and Silence. :*Is susceptible to the spell, Stun, but can build resistance over time. Head butt stuns it as well. :*Repeatedly uses Draw In on the player at the top of its hate list, regardless of distance. :*Uses Area of Effect Charm which turns any players within range into a Mandragora and resets those players' hate. *The Seed Thralls have extremely low HP, but moderate attack and access to most weapon skills; it is recommended to take them out immediately. *It is possible to Reraise and recover in this battlefield. However, the Seed Crystal can regenerate to 100% HP within one minute, and reraising within its agro radius will put all living players on its hate list. :*Tractor is not permitted in this battlefield. *'You may not escape from the Battlefield by clicking on the exit door.' Reacquisition *Turn in the Ebon Key previously received and wait the next Japanese midnight. **If the key is in your inventory, you will not be able to start the battle, and the Omnis stone will not be consumed when entering. *Repeat the acquisition of the Omnis stone. **As of the March 10 update, you can now purchase the key item from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno (G-8) for 2000 gil and 20 Beastman Seals only after you have beaten the final fight. *Drop your current body armor. This can be done at any time before entering the battlefield. *Repeat the fight in Stellar Fulcrum to receive a new Prismatic Key. *Talk to the coffer in Tenshodo and turn in the Prismatic Key. *Reselect your reward. Videos See the Video Page.